An Addamish Potter
by Foxy Engineer
Summary: This is the first thing I have posted. A plot bunny for now. I don't know if there will be more. Revenge is on the menu tonight. Fem Harry pairing with someone. See if you can figure it out. This idea has been nagging me and I wanted to see at least something put out there. I don't know if I'll write more.
Rain trickled down the sidewalk taking with it all the dirt and debris that had collected since the last rain. The cloud filled sky set a sense of melancholy and unrest. The wind howled through the trees and the brush, tugging them one way or another. A squeaking could be heard as the swings in the park moved back and forth with the wind.

Two glowing eyes stare out from the brush watching its prey and biding its time to strike. A small grey field mouse looks around for any sign of predators unaware of its waiting doom. A black cat sat in wait small white streaks around its paws the only blemish from its otherwise pitch black coat. The larger than normal cat with dark blue eyes which held more intelligence than they should prepared to pounce on its prey. Two figures appeared gliding from the shadows of the old oak tree where nobody had been before startling the cat which bolted from the brush letting the mouse escape. "Come Pandora you can eat later", spoke the woman with a voice as smooth as silk. The couple leans close to one another as they walk across the sidewalk gliding across the ground with grace and poise. Thin alabaster fingers wrap snuggly around the arm of the man. Following behind the couple the cat named Pandora followed her mistress with a dark look now angry at the lost meal.

"How long as it been since you were last here my viper", spoke the man as he drew the woman close as they stopped at their destination a house that mirrored those to the right and left along with all of the houses up and down the street. Its only features that showed it was any different than those that surrounded it were the small number 4 that sat by its door and the rose bushes that grew wild in the front.

Tightening her eyes the woman glared at the house in front of her. Its uniform appearance seemed to mock her. Hate rolled off of her in droves causing her dress to whip around her legs showing just the tips of her stockings underneath. Her immaculate obsidian hair done up in a braid down her back fluttered at the end where a glint of metal could be seen. Her hidden knife could be seen peeking out from the braid. Emerald eyes shined in the night. Increasing her grip on arm of the man at her side she dug her finely done pointed nails into his arm drawing blood that matched the color of the nails which drew it.

She replied, "Too long mi Querido. In fact I believe that I need to show these useless excuses for humans why I am an Addams, and why those who would harm a child are monsters that do not deserve to live and should very much fear death."

"Ah, but of course my dear", spoke the man in short measured words that flowed with ease, hiding the large malice that he truly felt for the monsters who had mistreated the person at his side, not just a gorgeous creature, but his other half. "It has been a long time since I have showed abusers the error of their ways. My mother is blessed by Nemesis, so it is only right that I help to balance the scales occasionally"

The woman relaxed her grip on the man's arm as she then proceeded slowly towards the house appearing more like a large predator stalking its prey than a woman gliding up the sidewalk. The shadows seemed to darken and move as she got closer to the house. It was now after all of these years that she had come back to those who had called her monster, and freak, those who tormented her for her appearance and her birth. She would have her vengeance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the neighbors of Private Drive would wake up and go about their business unaware that the people at number 4 would not be up to join them. It would be three days before anybody noticed their absence and the lack of movement from the normally loud house with the large heavyset man and the horse like woman. When the police came to investigate they found the family in a catatonic state in the living room sprawled on the floor. Everything seemed to be in order otherwise; not a spot out of place. It was only once they had put the three on stretchers that they saw the words painted in red where they had been laying before _**children are gifts**_. It would be a month before any of the family would wake. None would ever be the same. The husband would grow to fear the darkness and would shake violently whenever the lights went out. The woman would forever fear harming a child and would not move quickly away from any child not her own whenever they would enter a room. It was their son that appeared to be the most normal except that he seemed to have regressed mentally in age to that of a three year old much different than the teenage boy he appeared to be. None of the three would be able to talk about that night. It was clear to the doctors that that at least the woman knew what had happened, but whenever pressed to find out she would start to shake and convulse. Writing it off as a lost cause the family was taken to a metal ward where they would stay until they could live on their own. One thing was clear though none would ever go back to Private Drive.


End file.
